Alex Miller
Theme Song *Theme Song http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X4fa44_sq2E Origins Alex Miller was an all ways unlike teenage average kid. might spent most of his childhood was the reading comics from 90s and 2000s when he became 19 year old his best father died by bruning the house soon afterwards they was luck they had money buy an new home Alex grew a strong relationship with his Mother who taught Alex what it meant to be good and smart. His Mother's advice would sometimes do the best for Alex's bad things. Alex was born a with spider-like powers. Although his powers did develop his later teenage years. While at lunch in High School High Alex was thrown in to a trash can for fun by the school's bullys, just for their own amusment. This resulted in all the surrounding students to giggle and laugh as left over food dripped down his face. Embarrassed, all Alex wanted to do was to be awesome. And so he did. Alex with his games selling them to sell him for pornos videos giving him the chance to walk out the High School, Climbing Fast up the rest of the students to "wonder where Alex are?" The next morning the high school quarterback confronted Alex to tease him once again. Irritated, Alex shoved the brute. The football star fell flat on his back, paralyzed. Surprised of his recent new found powers, Alex spent the next few days discovering any other powers he possessed. The following week, Alex spent his time to battle fight with his new abilities on students who have done him wrong in the past and throwing his good ball when he was 10 year old. Unfortunately one fight went to far, resulting in a fellow classmate injured. This hindered Alex with guilt and cause him to quit using his powers for the next few days. That is until his Mother told Alex of the good he possessed and how he could use that good to help others. Thats when he saw Spider-Man swing by and remembered he is the coolest heroes of all looking at him became the friend famous like Captain America going to play video games hearing many people scream from Green Goblin spidey arrived to stop him Alex ran out filming him showing the student taking an picture with him they try to steal from him but Alex just throwing out side to hold out from Alex. Alex was thinking "An Finger tip on the stomach or the neck will be paralyzed thats totally awesome!" Alex laugh at that. Using the power for good. Becoming The Vigilante Alex went to an shop to make an spandex costume buying the last Nightvision as he wanted. Alex was making an makeshift to looks more amazing stealthy spider look. As Alex saw an thief ran to steal an woman's purse Alex shows himself to call "Spider-Boy!" but the Thug just laugh "HA! an just an kid using an spider freaking stupid hahaha just go back home kid. I got to something to do!". Alex just kick him hard on thug's stomach became insane and angry punch hard throwing him to an trash can Alex Says "AHH NOT AGAIN!" thug lift him scratch Alex's makeshift and throwing him out every people saw shock just scream and Alex punch the thug in the face. Fainted until Spidey came and see this been knock out by an kid with costume scratch Alex ran home. Alex was disappointed punch, scratch Alex thing to make an new look costume drawing an outfit buying new spandex and saw no more nightvision Alex just said "DAMN IT!!" buy then an eye leneses goggles. Alex making the costume having an idea runinng from new york street stoping criminals from trouble then Alex was losing again buying to go hong kong to learn martial arts and learn in america breakdance makes him more stronger and having an six pack fight criminals until that morning trying to shot webs unlike spider-man "Failed!". Alex went to "Horizon Labs" to make "Grappling Cable Cuffs" to looks more real spider do and searching for arachnidman non having that and soon he stop the criminals from city and streets swing by saw spidey swing to Spidey. Became shock at him later Alex was thinking having an idea again later at the police station where a local cop dubbed Alex, the Carmine Spider. Alex calling the power like paralyzed for Poison-Strike New Allies To Be Added. . . Powers and Abilities *Camouflage: Able to blend in to his surroundings. *Poison-Strike: Able to paralyze a victim by direct skin contact for a few several minutes or even hours varying on the impact. *Wall Crawling: Retractable talons on his finger tips for climbing. *Superhuman Strength: Able to lift up several tons. The limits of his strength are still unknown. *Superhuman Speed: Alex's strength extends to his legs enabling himself to run faster than accelerated cars and jump several stories high. *Superhuman Agility: Highly skilled in acrobatics and parkour. Quick on his feet, his balance, and flexibility are far more enhanced than the average human, sometimes making Alex a difficult target to hit. *Healing Factor: Able to heal most wounds at a slightly faster pace than the average human. Equipment *Grappling Cable Cuffs Device: Alex modified Horizon Labs' Grappling Cable Cuffs Device Device in to a pair of portable wristbands which he uses to swing through City. They also need to be recharged daily. *Eye Lenses Goggles: Alex buy eye lenses goggles and thermal vision capabilities into his lenses for patrolling in darker places. Gallery Category:Camouflage Category:Poison Secretion Category:Adhesion Category:Super Strength Category:Super Speed Category:Super Agility Category:Healing Factor Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:Characters Category:Males